Typical surgical tourniquet systems of the prior art include a tourniquet cuff which encircles the limb of a surgical patient and a tourniquet instrument which is releasably connected to an inflatable bladder within the tourniquet cuff through a length of tubing, thereby establishing a gas-tight passageway between the cuff and the tourniquet instrument. The tourniquet instrument contains a pressurized gas source which is used to inflate and regulate the pressure in the tourniquet cuff above a minimum pressure required to stop arterial blood flow distal to the cuff, for a duration suitably long for the performance of a surgical procedure. Many types of surgical tourniquet systems have been described in the prior art, such as those described by McEwen in U.S. Pat. No. 4,469,099, U.S. Pat. No. 4,479,494, U.S. Pat. No. 5,439,477 and McEwen and Jameson in U.S. Pat. No. 5,556,415 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,855,589.
A number of different types of disposable tourniquet cuffs are known in the prior art. These cuffs are intended to be used within sterile surgical fields, and are typically sterilized at the time of manufacture. Examples of multi-layer disposable cuffs in the prior art are described by Robinette-Lehman in U.S. Pat. No. 4,635,635, and in commercial products manufactured in accordance with its teachings (“Banana Cuff” sterile disposable tourniquet cuffs, Zimmer Arthroscopy Systems, Englewood Colo.), and by Guzman et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 6,506,206, and in commercial products manufactured according to its teachings (“Comfortor™ Disposable Gel Cuff”, DePuy Orthopaedics Inc., Warsaw Ind.). A two-layer disposable cuff of the prior art is described by Spence in U.S. Pat. No. 5,733,304. Other disposable cuffs of the prior art have been constructed using multiple layers of costly materials such as cloth/thermoplastic laminates and gels. The use of multiple layers of such materials in prior-art cuffs has increased their overall thickness and stiffness, making these cuffs difficult for a surgical user to apply consistently. Thicker and stiffer cuffs of the prior art may also degrade performance after cuff application so that higher tourniquet pressures may be required to reliably occlude blood flow; this is undesirable because higher tourniquet pressures are associated in the surgical literature with a higher risk of patient injury.
Typical tourniquet cuffs of the prior art include a sealed inflatable bladder that encircles the limb and communicates pneumatically with a connected tourniquet instrument through one or more cuff ports, a stiffener that helps direct the expansion of the bladder radially inwards towards the limb and helps prevent any twisting or rolling of the cuff on the limb, and one or more fasteners that secure the cuff around the limb.
In order to facilitate the attachment of fasteners and cuff ports, the manufacture of prior art cuffs having multiple layers typically includes several labor-intensive operations, some of which require a high level of skill, quality and consistency on the part of manufacturing personnel. These operations can include sewing fastener materials to an outer cuff layer, adding a structural reinforcing patch to the outer layer, sealing one or more ports to a layer forming part of the inflatable bladder, and sealing layers around a perimeter to form the bladder.
Cuff layers consisting of compatible thermoplastic polymeric materials are typically joined together using a radio frequency (RF) welding process, which uses a combination of heat and pressure to cause compatible polymers to flow together by molecular diffusion. Welding operations to make cuffs of the prior art are typically completed in multiple steps, each of which typically requires the involvement of manufacturing personnel. For example, some cuffs have inflatable bladders formed from two separate sheets of thermoplastic coated material that are sealed around a perimeter using an RF welding process. Gas passageways into the bladder are typically formed using single or multiple ports welded to one layer before the bladder is formed. Each port provides a gas passageway into the bladder through a reinforced structure that is attached to tubing extending outside the sterile surgical field for connection to a tourniquet instrument. During the manufacturing process, the port is typically attached to one side of the bladder in a welding operation before the bladder is formed, to prevent the opposite bladder surface from being welded at the port location.
Many tourniquet cuffs of the prior art include a thermoplastic stiffener, which helps direct the expansion of the cuff bladder radially inward toward the limb when pressurized and helps reduce any tendency of the cuff to twist when pressurized or to roll distally down a tapered limb. The absence of a stiffener can lead to a reduction of the efficient application of pressure to the limb and thus can lead to an increase in the level of pressure required to stop blood flow past the cuff and into the limb. Also, the absence of a stiffener can lead to additional stresses in the outer cuff surface due to less constrained bladder expansion.
In many commonly used types of tourniquet cuffs of the prior art (such as Zimmer ATS sterile disposable tourniquet cuffs distributed by Zimmer Inc., Dover Ohio), a non-inflating sheath contains a stiffener outside an inflatable bladder. This configuration helps constrain the expansion of the bladder inwardly into the soft tissues of the limb encircled by the cuff when the cuff is pressurized, and helps prevent any twisting or rolling of the cuff on the limb. A second type of stiffener configuration involves increasing the thickness and rigidity of the material forming the outer cuff layer, to obtain a stiffening function from the outer layer in a two-layer cuff design (for example, as described by Eaton in U.S. Pat. No. 5,413,582, and in tourniquet cuffs distributed by Oak Medical, Briggs, North Lincs, UK). The outer layer of these prior-art tourniquet cuffs serves both as a stiffener and as one side of the inflatable bladder. The thick outer layer extends to all of the cuff edges, and includes an area for sealing the inner layer to the thick outer layer to form an inflatable bladder, resulting in the bladder always having a bladder width that is less than the width of the stiffener; this is undesirable because cuffs having narrower bladder widths require higher tourniquet pressures to stop blood flow, and higher tourniquet cuff pressures are associated with a higher risk of patient injury. Also, this second type of stiffener configuration in cuffs of the prior art, in which the stiffener forms part of the inflatable bladder, greatly limits the extent to which the cuff can expand inwardly into soft tissue when the cuff is pressurized; this limitation increases the pressure required to stop or occlude blood flow in the encircled limb, especially in obese patients and patients having large amounts of soft tissue. Further, the thick and stiff edges formed at the side edges of these prior-art cuffs may have a tendency to buckle towards the limb when the bladder is pressurized, leading to a potential soft-tissue hazard. A third stiffener configuration in tourniquet cuffs of the prior art includes an unsecured stiffener located within the inflatable bladder (for example, as described by Goldstein et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 5,411,518, by Spence in U.S. Pat. No. 5,733,304, and as seen in “Color Cuff II” sterile disposable tourniquet cuffs distributed by InstruMed Inc., Bothell Wash.). In this configuration, the stiffener is unsecured within the bladder and does not constrain the expansion of the outer cuff surface. This reduces the effectiveness of the stiffener in directing cuff pressure toward the encircled limb across the width of the cuff, and it reduces the extent to which the cuff can expand inwardly when pressurized, thereby making its performance more sensitive to variations in application technique and thereby leading to the possible need for higher tourniquet pressures to stop blood flow past the cuff and into the limb, particularly in patients having large amounts of soft tissue and in patients with poor muscle tone. Further, an unsecured stiffener within the cuff bladder is not as effective as a secured stiffener in helping to prevent the cuff from twisting or rolling on the limb. In addition, to reduce the limitations of performance that are inherent in a cuff having an unsecured stiffener within the inflatable bladder, the width of the stiffener in prior art cuffs must be as close as possible to the bladder width; this can impair cuff performance and requires precise alignment of the stiffener during manufacture.
Many cuffs of the prior art include velcro-type fastening elements, commonly referred to as hook and loop fasteners. The most common configuration consists of a hook-type fastening strap adapted for engaging with a loop-type material on the outer surface of the cuff to form a releasable velcro-type attachment when the cuff encircles a limb. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,201,758 Glover describes a multi-layer tourniquet cuff having a bladder contained within a flexible covering and a backing plate, and a fabric strap of loop-type material attached at one end to the outer side of the backing plate, for releasably engaging with a strip of hook-type material permanently mounted to the outer side of the backing plate. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,411,518 Goldstein et al. describe a two-layer tourniquet cuff having a hook or loop fastening strap for engaging with an outer cuff surface of loop or hook material. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,413,582 Eaton describes a tourniquet cuff having two sheets joined at the sides and ends to form an inflatable bladder, wherein a fabric strap of hook-type material is attached to the outer sheet of the cuff by welding or by an adhesive, and wherein one end of a loop-type fabric tongue is attached to the outer cuff sheet by welding or by an adhesive. Eaton '582 further describes a flange that passes through an opening in the fabric tongue to help reduce the potential for a user accidentally pulling the fabric tongue off the outer sheet while tightening the cuff about a patient's limb. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,733,304 Spence describes a tourniquet cuff having a bladder with inner and outer walls and a fastening strap with anchored and free portions, wherein the anchored portion is attached to the outer wall of the bladder with a velcro-type connection and wherein the free portion is adapted to be releasably anchored by a user to the outer wall with a velcro-type connection. Spence '304 includes a hole in the fastening strap to allow the cuff port to help permanently secure the fastening strap, as described previously in Eaton '582.
Some tourniquet cuffs of the prior art include secondary fastening elements to provide increased safety and to facilitate cuff application. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,312,431 McEwen describes a tourniquet cuff having a primary fastening means to secure the bladder and a secondary fastening means which is independent of the primary fastening means. McEwen '431 provides increased safety by ensuring the bladder remains overlapped and secured in a substantially circumferential direction by the secondary velcro-type fastening means even if the primary fastening means is not engaged or becomes ineffective while the cuff is inflated. The primary fastening means of McEwen '431 further facilitates cuff application and alignment of a cuff end by providing a velcro-type patch near the cuff end for releasable attachment of the end to a surface of the cuff. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,193,549 Bellin et al. describe a tourniquet cuff with a hook-type patch attached to a loop-type cuff surface near an end by welding, adhesive or sewing, wherein the patch facilitates releasable attachment of the cuff end to the surface to secure the cuff around a limb. The two-layer tourniquet cuff described in Spence '304 includes primary and secondary fastening means similar to McEwen '431, wherein a velcro-type fastening patch facilitates releasable attachment of a cuff end to a mating velcro-type cuff surface as in Bellin '549 so that the overlapping portion of the cuff is secured in a substantially circumferential direction around the limb, and wherein a velcro-type fastening strap engages with a mating velcro-type surface of the cuff to secure the cuff around the limb.
To help secure the end of the cuff in contact with the limb and to aid in cuff alignment during application, a number of cuffs in the prior art include a tie strap attached near one end of the cuff. Typical cuffs which include a tie strap are described by McEwen et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 6,682,547 and by Robinette-Lehman in U.S. Pat. No. 4,635,635. A tie strap allows a surgical user to achieve a snug application of the cuff to the limb, and when tied helps assure that the overlapping portion of the cuff remains aligned, thus helping to prevent twisting, telescoping and rolling of the cuff when inflated, and thus helping to assure the most effective transmission of pressure from the cuff to the limb. Prior-art tourniquet cuffs include tie straps that are attached to cuffs in a variety of ways, including sewing or bonding to a surface of the cuff. It is not desirable to attach the tie strap to the cuff surface facing the patient's limb, where such attachment may distort the cuff surface and thus lead to uneven pressure distribution and possible soft-tissue injury. An alternate method of attaching the tie strap to the end of a cuff is shown in Goldstein et al. '518. Some prior art cuffs such as Spence '304 do not include a tie strap, but such cuffs are less conveniently applied, and may result in an applied cuff that is less snug and less effective in transmitting pressure from the cuff to the limb.
Some prior art cuffs carry marking visible to a surgical user, as described for example by McEwen in U.S. Pat. No. 4,605,010 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,312,431. Typical markings carried on tourniquet cuffs of the prior art have included labels sewn to cuff components and ink lettering and symbols marked on cuff surfaces but such markings have increased per-unit manufacturing costs. Some tourniquet cuffs of the prior art are marked by manufacturers to indicate that they are intended for single use only. Unauthorized reprocessing and reuse of such tourniquet cuffs in multiple surgical procedures may be hazardous for patients. However, such marking on prior-art cuffs may be easily removed or obscured if the cuffs are reprocessed, leading to the possibility that surgical staff may unknowingly use disposable tourniquet cuffs that have been reprocessed in a manner not authorized by the manufacturer and hazardous to patients.
For safety and effectiveness of pressure application, it is desirable that the length of tourniquet cuffs be individualized so that the size and circumference of the patient's limb at the desired cuff location can be taken into account. It is important that the sealed inflatable bladder of a tourniquet cuff completely encircles the patient's limb at the desired cuff location. This is accomplished in the prior art by providing cuffs that overlap around the limb at the desired cuff location so that the bladder encircles the limb. When a cuff is applied to a patient's limb and overlapped upon itself, the amount by which the cuff overlaps is the circumferential distance in the overlapped region between the end edges of the cuff. Too small an overlap of the cuff may compromise the uniform application of pressure around the limb if the bladder of the cuff does not completely encircle the limb, may result in inadequate occlusion of the underlying blood vessels and may lead to unexpected cuff release during surgery. Too much overlap of some prior-art cuffs may make cuff application more difficult, may lead to higher pressure being required in the cuff to occlude underlying blood vessels, may decrease cuff stability when pressurized, and may result in injuries to underlying soft tissues. As a result of safety-related concerns about too little overlap or too much overlap of prior-art tourniquet cuffs, the AORN (Association of periOperative Registered Nurses) has recommended that such cuffs should overlap by at least three inches but not more than six inches.
In general, it is desirable to construct the thinnest tourniquet cuff possible for a given application. Thinner cuffs have smaller differences in circumference between inner cuff surfaces and outer cuff surfaces when encircling a patient's limb, in comparison to thicker cuffs. Such smaller differences in circumference reduce folding and wrinkling at the inner cuff surface. This reduces the possibility of wrinkling, pinching, bruising and other injuries to the skin and soft tissue encircled by such cuffs. Further, thinner cuffs tend to be less rigid than thicker cuffs and thus allow a surgical user to apply the cuff more snugly and more easily to the limb.
The manufacturing and assembly process of prior art cuffs consists of numerous cutting, sewing, and sealing operations which require substantial investment in both equipment and skilled operators. The manual labor component of cuff assembly is high, especially where multiple sewing and sealing operations are required. It is therefore desirable to reduce the skill and time required by the cuff assembly process, while continuing to utilize readily available manufacturing equipment. A reduction in the amount of time and skill required to manufacture tourniquet cuffs can be accomplished by reducing the number of manual assembly operations. This may include the elimination of numerous sewing operations, and the consolidation of multiple RF sealing steps into a single operation. Reducing the number of manual operations provides a savings not only in the labor to construct a cuff, but also provides the potential for the automation of a number of steps leading to the single cuff sealing operation.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,682,547 McEwen et al. describe a method for automating the cuff manufacturing process by constructing the top layer of the cuff in a continuous strip having varying thickness to provide the stiffening functions described previously while not limiting the inward radial expansion of the bladder. McEwen '547 describes a custom manufacturing process which allows the bottom and top layers to be joined in a continuous process, whereby the edge of the inner layer is folded over the outer layer and sealed. The end edges of the cuff are sealed at various intervals to allow the construction of cuffs of a variety of lengths. The stiffened top layer therefore extends to the ends of the resulting cuff. Manufacturing the tourniquet cuff described in McEwen '547 requires a high level of investment in automated manufacturing equipment and processes, and necessarily requires a high volume of cuff manufacture to produce low-cost cuffs.
There is a need for a disposable tourniquet cuff which overcomes the hazards, problems and limitations of performance associated with prior-art cuffs as described above, and which can be manufactured at substantially lower cost with few changes to existing manufacturing equipment and processes.